


Icarus

by margaretwatson



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff and Angst, it'll get more angsty as the plot develops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaretwatson/pseuds/margaretwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece is not fond of revolutionaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a preview than a chapter, so sincere apologies for the shortness of this. Hopefully more soon; I've got lots in store.

‘Move quietly,’ Bahorel said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Grantaire could see his bright eyes in the dimness. ‘Marius, come here.’

The freckled satyr moved closer, leaning down as to keep from hitting the bough of the tree. ‘Are you certain this is…appropriate?’ Marius bit his lower lip as he said this, twisting the fabric of his shirt absently. Bahorel made a choking sound.

‘Of course it isn’t appropriate, you stupid ass!’ Bahorel sniggered at his own joke, but Marius reddened quickly, looking at the ground.

‘He didn’t mean that.’ Grantaire said gently, and Bahorel had the decency to look guilty.

‘Right, right. Sorry, Marius.’ The muscly boulder of a man ruffled the redhead’s hair affectionately. ‘Now can we get to the nymph hunting? I didn’t come all this way to talk about propriety.’

‘We only had to walk for five minutes.’ Grantaire muttered, but the demigod was already racing towards the water nymphs, grappling about for a handhold. The creatures looked like goddesses in the moonlight. Grantaire and Marius held back, laughing quietly as Bahorel reached toward a beautiful nymph, clothed only in her dark, raven-colored hair. The nymphs dispersed quickly into the water, screeching at the beastlike brute that was Bahorel. He sat down dejectedly.

Marius and Grantaire moved forward now, and Marius thought he saw a maiden standing in the trees. He blinked and she was gone.

Grantaire pulled his pack off from behind him and handed his two friends a bottle. He was drunk already, but he took another round anyway. The moon reflected eerily off the glass. The three sat in a circle, Bahorel telling stories while Grantaire chuckled at the faces Marius was making. The young satyr was the first to sleep, leaning against a tree that they weren’t entirely sure had been there before. But they were drunk, and trees did randomly appear every now and then, so the duo went on drinking. Grantaire found himself the last one awake, laying on his back and staring at the stars, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

 

-

 

Marius awoke in the arms of a beautiful maiden.

‘I am dreaming.’ He said, his tongue still heavy with sleep. ‘This is a beautiful dream and I hope to never wake.’

The girl’s beautiful eyes met his and she laughed, a lovely airy sound that made his heart speed up. Her eyes were a more beautiful blue than Poseidon’s sea itself.

‘You dream not, satyr.’

‘Then surely I have died, for no beauty such of yours has ever walked this earth.’

‘Wrong again, my lovely. You remain upon the earth.’

‘Then please, my lady,” Marius stammered. ‘If my eyes do not deceive me and my heart still beats, take my heart and allow my eyes to see only you for the rest of my life.’

The beautiful blond ran her soft fingers through his hair and smiled softly. ‘You do not even know my name.’

Marius reddened, but smiled nonetheless. ‘I am Marius.’ He whispered, struggling to choke out his own name.

‘And I am Cosette.’ She pulled him upwards so he sat across from her, and her beauty only magnified. Her blue eyes were innocent like a doe’s, her golden hair strung with beautiful pink blossoms.

‘Your friends still slumber.’ She pointed at the dozing drunks, Bahorel splayed lopsidedly across Grantaire’s chest. ‘You smell much better than them.’

And only then did Marius smell her. She was like nature at its finest, every pleasuring scent colliding into one person. She was like berries and flowers, like honey and sugar, like the sea and the forest. Marius stopped trying to put a name to it.

‘Marius?’ Grantaire said, slightly muffled by Bahorel’s hair. Marius turned back to Cosette only to find a beautiful pale tree standing in her place.

‘Marius, help me!’ Marius returned his attention to struggling cynic, watching for a few seconds as he wiggled unsuccessfully. With a small smile, he helped push Bahorel off his chest, trying to move the snoring lump as gently as possible. Grantaire sat up panting.

‘I think…,’ He started, and then took a deep breath. ‘I think I know what it feels like to be Atlas.’

Marius laughed, and helped dust off the hung-over man.

‘So,’ Grantaire said, raising an eyebrow. ‘Did my eyes deceive me, or were you lying in the arms of a beautiful wood nymph?’ He looked pointedly at the tree Marius knew to be Cosette, and Marius watched in awe as the tree turned back into her human form. ‘Aha! So Marius _has_ found love.’

Cosette smiled and approached them. ‘Sorry for hiding. I had no intention to even speak to you three…until I saw him.’ She blushed as she looked at Marius, and Grantaire swore he could see hearts in the satyr’s eyes.

‘You two have been struck by the blasted Eros himself.’ Grantaire muttered, but pushed them towards each other anyways. He looked down at Bahorel, dead to the world. ‘Look, honey. Our little boy is growing up.’ He said sarcastically, and Marius rolled his eyes. The four sat beside the stream in the bright morning sunlight, laughing as Bahorel woke up and fired curses at Apollo.

The happiness and warmth that morning was deceiving of their futures; they knew nothing of what was to come.


End file.
